The genomes of the endosymbiotic bacterium kappa and its associated viruses are being analyzed by molecular techniques. The cellular sites of the toxin produced by kappa and the role of kappa in nature are being studied too. An investigation of the molecular biology of the genome in the macronucleus of selected ciliates and models of genic distribution at macronuclear amitosis are also under investigation.